


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by trans_demon_king



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (censored), Angst, Angst and Feels, Comas - Freeform, Gen, Hospitals, Major character death - Freeform, Remus makes one (1) sex reference, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, cursing, talk of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Thomas goes into a coma, the sides (+ Remy) panic.(I'm not good at summaries)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idiots Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Idiots+Anonymous).



> Y'all liked this when I sent it so you get the dedication.
> 
> Also please tag note of the tags, this is angsty.

_Beep……………Beep……………Beep……………Beep……………Beep……………_

“Ungh… What happened?” Roman groaned from the floor. 

“Yeah, and why are we in a… hospital room?” Virgil added laying sideways on a chair.

“Thomas has fallen into a coma. I’m not sure how, or how we are summoned though.” Logan informed them, standing over by the window.

“Will we die?” Patton asked from his place on the hospital bed, next to Thomas’s still, pale body.

“Let me summon Remy and see. He most likely has the most knowledge for this situation. 

Logan raised his hand and the leather clad figment appeared, holding a Starbucks cup. “Yeah babes?” 

“We were wondering if you knew how bad the coma Thomas is in was? It seemed closest to your area of expertise.” 

“Sorry gurl, I’m as clueless as you-” Remy started to say but was cut off by Deceit appearing with Remus clinging to his back.

“That’s a lie Remy, tell them the truth. They deserve to know.”

“Know what Remy?” Virgil asked as the heart monitor started beeping quicker.

Remy sighed, “Thomas is going to die.” Remus fell off of Deceit’s back, Virgil fell off his chair, and Patton curled closer to Thomas on the bed.

“W̢̕͝͝h̸̵A̕t̷͞?̵̛͜͞!̴̸̡” Virgil’s voice distorted and he clapped his hand over his mouth. 

“Remy, what do you mean Thomas is going to die?” Roman asked.

“I mean he’s going to f***ing die Roman! He’s gonna die, and by extension we’re gonna die, and we’ll all be gone!” 

“Logically it does make sense, 87% of people who score three or four on the scale within the first 24 hours either die or go into a vegetative state. Thomas scored a four when first brought in according to this sheet.” Logan had walked over to the patient record and was reading through it. 

“I believe that we will each die or disappear in the seven minutes of brain activity after death, one per minute. Though we could just all die with Thomas. But if it _is_ one-by-one I believe it will be me, Deceit, Virgil, Patton, Roman or Remus, whichever twin didn’t disappear, and then finally Remy.” 

“What’s your reasoning for that order Lo?” Patton asked, koalaed against Thomas.

“It’s mainly the order in which Thomas will stop needing us, though I could be wrong.” 

The sides all shared a look before getting up from their various places around the room and holding hands and circling around Thomas’s bed. 

“I’d just like to let you kiddos know that whatever happens, I’m proud of all of you, including you Deceit, Remus, and Virgil. I know I’ve been harsh in the past and I apologize for that.”

“Remus, I had fun fighting with you all these years and I miss the days as Romulus. Virgil, you’re not a _total_ emo nightmare. Logan, you’re cool. Patton, you were the best padre any of us could ask for. Deceit, you’re as dramatic as me. Remy, you’re the baddest b**** around”

“You guys were all my friends and helped with my anxiety… so thanks.”

“You all… weren’t the worst people I could have spent my existence with.”

“I WOULD F*** ALL OF YOU!”

“Remus… I would _like_ to go out of existence with no one knowing my name. It’s _not_ Dmitri.”

“You all caused Thomas to lose sleep and make my job harder… but other than that you were great.”

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

The sides all turned to look at the heart monitor and then around to the other sides. 

“Ah, Thomas has died. And we have not disappeared. So my theory is most likely correct-”

“Or _maybe_ we’ll just always exist!! Wouldn’t that be just _torturous_?” Remus interjected.

Logan groaned before turning fuzzy and disappearing. 

The other sides immediately humbled.

A minute passed and Dmitri disappeared, then another minute took Virgil, a fourth took Patton, the fifth took Remus, the sixth Roman, and finally the seventh took Remy. But before Remy disappeared he smiled and said, “Lo would be happy to know that his theory was _exactly_ right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this hurt to write. Also this was my working title but me and my QPP bonded over Hamilton today so it stays.


End file.
